holy_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaimon
Amaimon is the seventh strongest of the Eight Demon Kings; he holds the title King of Earth. Statistics *'Name': Amaimon, The King of Earth, Ambrosius Faust *'Origin': Blue Exorcist *'Gender': Male *'Age': 1000+ *'Birthday': March 10th (anniversary) *'Classification': Demon King *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 58 kg (128 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Green *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Immortality, Regeneration, Summoning, Expert Melee Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Endurance and Durability *'Weaknesses': Amaimon is childish, arrogant, easy-to-anger, and absent-minded. He enjoys the feeling of a good fight and rarely takes things truly seriously. Amaimon must possess the body of a living organism to interact with Assiah (the human world) and use his powers there. *'Voice Actor': Darrel Guilbeau Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Town level, likely higher *'Speed': At least Supersonic, possibly Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ, likely higher *'Durability': At least Town level, likely higher *'Stamina': At least Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Amaimon's host is a teenage boy that he acquired over 1,000 years ago. He has a spike of hair which is lightly colored compared to the rest of his dark green hair, blue eyes, and has long claw-like black fingernails. He wears a jacket that has cross bones as buttons. He also wears green arm warmers and a black and pink short sleeved shirt (same color as his spike) under his jacket, with rips at the ends. When he is in his Demon form and at full power, he has longer ears, two horns on his head, an alligator-like tail, and muscular arms like his familiar, Behemoth, all of which are green with red markings. He stands at 5'8"; an average height. After Rin defeats him again, he later appears in the form of a light-green hamster with a white underbelly. In this form he retains the spike on top of his head, has pink eyes, and still possesses the ability to speak. He is always seen with Mephisto in this form. Personality Amaimon appears to be calm and collected, but holds his power in a very high regard, very brash and, overall, quite carefree. However, he shows great anger and annoyance when someone ruins his fun, like when Mephisto intervened in his fight with Rin in the Chuchi forest. Amaimon also hates losing, as after he lost to Rin, during the hearing against Mephisto, to ensure his victory against the former, Amaimon assumed his Demon form. He is very playful and doesn't take his opponents seriously in battle, which suggests that Amaimon is either highly arrogant, or hideously skilled in combat. He has also been shown to care for his familiar, Behemoth, and showed great distress when Shura killed it. He does not tolerate being laughed at and does not like to be ignored. He was sent back to Gehenna with his father Satan. History Main Skills and Equipment Summoning: Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Demon King Category:Realm of Gehenna Category:Blue Exorcist Characters